Conventional parabolic aluminized reflector (PAR) and multi-faceted reflector (MR) halogen lamps, also known as flood lamps, are used in a variety of contexts because of their white light (generally 2800-3200 K) and narrow beam spread (generally 8-60 degrees). However, halogen lamps operate at high temperatures and are capable of reaching temperatures of 260° C. (500° F.) or more during operation. Thus, halogen lamps can be dangerous. The high heat output of halogen lamps means they are also inefficient, as a significant fraction of energy is converted to infrared radiation instead of visible radiation. In order to help protect against lamp breakage due to the high operating temperature of PAR and MR halogen lamps or due to possible contact of the lamp with moisture, a main portion of most PAR and MR halogen lamps is made of hard-pressed glass.
When used in a track lighting fixture, for example, traditional PAR and MR lamps generally fail to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance. In particular, PAR and MR lamps are generally configured to provide a spot-light type light. However, this results in a forward part of the shade being illuminated by the light emitted by the lamp, while a back part of the shade is unilluminated.
Thus, a need exists in the art for a safe and efficient replacement for PAR and MR halogen lamps that provides an aesthetically pleasing appearance and meets the desired criteria of a spot-light type light.